


The Weird Shit I Do And Say

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Big Brothers, Bottom Germany (Hetalia), Bottom North Italy, Brother Feels, Brotherly Bonding, Brothers North Italy & South Italy (Hetalia), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, French Fries, Gay, Humor, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Little Brothers, M/M, McDonald's, Parent Death, Past Relationship(s), Pasta, Please Kill Me, Poor Canada (Hetalia), Potatoes, Relationship(s), Sex, Tea Parties, Top Germany (Hetalia), Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ludwig Beilschmidt was the is son of the Beilschmidt family, he was sent by his grandfather to speak to Roma Vargas, to help in a charity fund with their business for sick children in hospitals, when he steps foot in their huge mansion his whole life starts to changeor in other words...Almost every country are brothersBrother!Italy Brother!Romano Brother!Seborga Brother!England Brother!Canada Brother!America Brother!Russia Brother!Greece Brother!Japan Brother!France�





	1. Chapter 1

Ludwig was at the gates of the Vargas house his grandfather had sent him to, something about a charity…

As the gates to the mansion opened he saw a guy up front holding his hand up

He stopped his car as he walked towards him with a clip bored “State your name and business” the Guard said with a Spanish accent “Ludwig Beilshmidt, I am here to talk Roma Vargas, was it?” The Spaniard nodded “That’s right, okay can I see your ID?” Ludwig took out his wallet and showed the man his ID. The man nodded and gave it back “Okay, go ahead. Oh and, be careful going in there hombre, It’s chaos” Confused the German said thank you he entered through the gates and parked his car, after locking it he knocked on the door

Hearing rushing footsteps coming towards the door the door opened and he was met with a blond haired with blue eyes smiling “Sup my man!”

Sup my man?

Weird…

Ludwig cleared his throat “um, yes…I am looking for Roma Vargas, is he here?” The blond shook his head “Him? Nah, he’s out gettin’ groceries, but you can come in and have some coffee if you want” He smiled and nodded “Yes, thank you that would be nice…” he stepped and he stared all around in awe “It’s nice, right? Makes you not want to touch anything in case it breaks,” Ludwig nodded “It is a very lovely home.”  As they entered the kitchen the German was even more in awe “Is black coffee okay? That’s all we got till’ the old man comes home” He nodded “Yes, it is fine” after starting the coffee machine and offered a seat on their diner room table “Go ahead and sit!” He nodded and sat down and only now noticed that there were a lot of seats at the table he raised his eyebrow and looked back at the blond “Is this for special occasions?” The blue eyed blond chuckle and shook his head “No, no. That’s for my other bros”

Other bros?

“You have brothers?” The blond nodded “yup! Huge family! There are nine of us including me! The awesome hero!”

Ten of them?

Zehn?!

Ludwig cleared his throat “A-All brothers? H-How is that?” The blond laughed “Well you see, we shar the same dad, he liked to travel the world and stuff and so you know, loved a lot of woman, but then he would have to travel again, and he LOVED traveling! So, he had to leave his lovers, and he only married one, but sadly he and his wife died a couple of years ago when we were young so we didn’t know him that much, but our old man Roma decided that we lived together and know each other!”

“So, all of you are were born from different country’s?”

“Yep! I’m from America, born and bred in NYC! The rest are from Italy, Seborga, Japan, France, Russia, Greece, Canada, and England, basically, he almost traveled all around the world,” Ludwig raised an eyebrow “Isn’t that eight?”

“Well, technically it is but the two from Italy are twins so they kind of count as one”

God this family is weird!

“I’m Alfred by the way! The rest are still asleep.” Ludiwg nodded “I’m Ludwig Beilschmidt…” Alfred chuckled “Germany, right?” The German nodded “Ja, ‘born and bred’ as you say” just when he said that they both heard a voice talking

“What are you guys talking about?”

They both jumped making America yell “What the hell man?! Don’t scar us like that! Geez!” The purpled eyed boy furrowed his eyebrows “I-I’m sorry, I-I was just curious on what you were talking about….”

“Well give us a heads-up man! You almost gave me a heart attack!”

“S-Sorry” Alfred sighed “Anyway, this is bro Mathew but we all call him Mattie, he’s the one from Canada,”

“I see, nice to meet you Mathew” Ludwig said offering his hand out to shake, Mathew hesitantly shook his hand “You to, aye”

After a few moments of talking the door opened and the three of them both heard a sigh  
“Alfred? Can you help me-Oh! Ludwig! I wasn’t expecting you to be here so early! I see you have met my two grandsons!” Ludwig nodded “Yes, I have! You have an amazing family, Mr. Roma” The two brothers went to help their grandfather with the groceries, taking them from him. Roma went to go sit at the dining table with him  
“So! What is it you need, son?” The German cleared his throat “Um, my grandfather sent met to ask you for some help, we’re building a charity fund for sick children in hospitals, and we were hoping that you would help us…” The Romanian smiled “Of course, I will help! Me and your grandfather are best friends! It’d be an honor to help, even more for something so important! Tell him I’m always willing to help him!” Ludwig nodded and smiled “Well, It’s best that I g-“  
“No, no! Stay! I’m sure you’re anxious to know more about the others! Why don’t you stay for a while, hm? I’m sure they would like to meet you!” Ludwig nodded and smiled “I would love to, but I have other matters to attended to back at home and also help my grandfather with work.” The Romanian nodded in understanding “I see, but you can over anytime you want, my boy! Infect, why not tomorrow, after lunch! And you could maybe stay over for dinner if you would like!” Ludwig thought about it  
That wouldn’t be half bad…  
Ludwig nodded “We’ll see, I will have to talk to my grandfather first, It was nice to see you” Alfred nodded and waved “You to dude! Cya tomorrow maybe!” The other brother nodded and waved sheepishly

When he got home he sighed, he was lucky he only had one brother…He couldn’t imagine himself having a lot more other brothers…

“You’re back I see! Perfect timing, could you make breakfast? Thanks!” His older brother yelled from the living room, Ludwig rolled his eyes

Speaking of brothers…

“Don’t act like you don’t know how to cook! I don’t know why you have to be so lazy all the damn time…” Gilbert whined “C’mon, please? I’ve been such an awesome brother to you for like…Twenty years!” The German shook his head “I don’t think ‘Awesome’ would describe you…” he heard his brother gasped dramatically “Excuse me?! I made ‘Awesome’! How could you not know that!” Ludwig shook his head again and decided to ignore him as he explained how awesome he is

“I mean, I was there for you when you were getting bullied!”

“I wasn’t getting bullied Gilbert, a cat was just sitting on my lap!”

“Yeah, but it could have scratched you!”

“It was purring!”

Gilbert crossed his arms and ‘humped’ “Fine! Say what you want! I’m still awesome!” rolling his eyes Ludwig sighed and sat on the couch with him and watch whatever the hell his brother was watching “Aren’t you going to make be breakfast?” The German grumbled

 

“Like hell I’m going to make some asshole breakfast”

“Aww! My baby bro’s angry!”

“Shut up! And watch your damn show!”

“Okay…”  
    

Ludwig sighed, stretching a bit until he heard some satisfying pops. He stacked his paper work his grandfather needed help with and put each of them into his work binder like his grandfather said. After that he carried his binder and walked towards his grandfather’s office to give it to him,

“I am done with your work papers, all of them in alphabetical order as you asked,” He said putting the binder on his grandfather’s desk, Aldrich nodded “Thank you very much for helping me, I’m forever in you and your brother’s debt, this business would be nothing if you two weren’t in it,” Ludwig smiled “You are welcome grandfather, do you need anything else?” the older blond shook his head “No, no, Ludwig! You must be tired. Go home and rest, I’ve got it from here…” Ludwig nodded and left but before he did he wanted to ask something

“Could I visit Roma’s house tomorrow? He wanted me to come over after lunch and maybe stay for dinner…” His grandfather shook his head “You don’t have to ask me for permission Ludwig, go ahead!” Ludwig nodded and smiled before finally leaving

  
He was indeed tired, he’s been working from six to nine! The German sighed feeling a bit tense from work. When he got home he saw his brother still sleeping peacefully on the couch and he decided to go to sleep

  
Every night, he has the same dream…The same dream he got right after high school…

It was about a boy, sitting in a class room all by himself drawing on his sketch book he always carries around…

He feels like he should know him,

But, every time he forgets the minute he remembers it…

It’s always been like that, one time he tried to remember who it is

Wishing he could remember

But after a while he just stopped trying…

And then he would wake up

And pretend it was nothing…

-:-

Ludwig rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes as waited for his bread to toast. Sipping his black coffee, he grabbed his two-toasted bread and put it on his plate to bring to the table.

Hearing food steps and a door close as he sat down he looked over to their all way and say his older brother yawn as he rubbed his eyes “Good morning Luddy,” Ludwig rolled his eyes “Don’t call me that…” Gilbert chuckled “Can you make me something?”

“No”

“Please!”

“No!”

The Prussian groaned “You’re so mean! Fine, I’ll make something myself!” Ludwig took another sip of his coffee “Good, don’t burn the house down…” Gilbert rolled his eyes “Please, I’m not a kid!”

“mmhmm”

“Shut up!”

  
After they finished up breakfast Ludwig decided to go see if their grandfather needed anymore help, taking some coffee with him for his grandfather before he left he went straight to the building.

Entering the building he smiled and nodded to people that worked there who would smile back at him.  Almost everyone in the business knew the grandson of Aldrich, since he comes almost every day to work, going into his grandfather’s office he gave him his coffee and smiled “Good morning, I thought you might need this for work, even though there is a coffee machine in the break room, I thought you’d like the one we have at home” He said, Aldrich smiled and accepted the coffee “Good morning, and thank you for the coffee Ludwig. Is it because you don’t like the coffee in break room?” Ludwig paused and then nodded in response “Y-Yes, I find the one in the break room a bit to bitter for my taste” Aldrich nodded and chuckle, taking a sip of his coffee and sighed after and looked back at his grandson

“So, did you meet his grandsons yet?” he said as Ludwig took a seat in front of his desk “Yes, well…Two the one from America and…Canada, right?” Aldrich hummed and nodded “Ah, those two! Yes, the one from New York and Winnipeg I believe.” Ludwig nodded “So, is it the same as usual?” Aldrich nodded “Yes, same as usual, and then when you have to leave I’ll let your brother take over. It’s already on your desk…” Ludwig nodded and went to his office to get started on work,

A few work papers later, he decided to take a little break and head to the break room for some bagels they had. They didn’t really have anything special there, they had some chips, peanuts, Bagels, coffee, water, fruits, doughnuts. Just light food to snack on while working. He grabbed a bagel and some water and went back to his office. He checked his wrist watch and noticed it was one thirty and decided he would finish up one more paper before his brother arrives to take over.

“Ah, there you are!”

Speak of the devil…

“You’re almost done, right?” Ludwig sighed and nodded “Yes, almost. Just need to finish this paper and you can take over,” After a few minutes of writing a paper he printed out the final paper and put it with the rest of them. He sighed as he got out of his seat and got his things “Now remember, once you’re with each paper put it in the right stacks, they are aphabeticalized, the ones that are scheduled business meetings go to stack A, the letters to send to other businesses go into stack B, and the emails and complaints go the stack C and D, got it?” Gilbert chuckled nervously, “Uh, yeah…” Rolling his eyes The German sighed “I’ll ask Elizaveta help you.” He said as he took his keys and his phone with him as he left his office.

Before leaving the building he opened Elizaveta’s office door and asked her “Could you help my brother organize the paperwork? I don’t want anything disorganized and be misplaced” the brown haired girl nodded “Of course!” Ludwig sighed in relief “Thank you” and finally left the building.  
   
He parked in the same place last time and went to the door and knocked,  
Again like last time, he heard footsteps, but this time he heard some voices…  
When the door opened he saw someone else that wasn’t Alfred or Mathew

“Who the hell are you?”

“Oh, yes. I’m Ludwig Beilschmidt, I was invited to come over?”

The brunette haired squinted at him “There is no way in hell that you’re him”

“Lovino, you’re going to scare the poor man away!” Roma said sighed as he smiled at him “Ah, Ludwig! How nice it is to see you! Come in! Come in!” Ludwig smiled and entered the house.

Mein Gott

It was loud

Roma chuckled nervously “I am sorry, they are very loud.” The brunette crossed his arms and scoffed “Please, this is nothing compared to the other days” Roma chuckled “Ah, this is one of my grandsons, this is Lovino!” he smiled and offered his hand to shake to which the Italian glared at him and looked away

Okay then…

“Lovino, why don’t you introduce him to the others!” Lovino sighed “Okay, come on potato bastard…”

Potato bast-

What the hell is this guy’s problem?

Lovino guided him to the kitchen and introduced him to another man who looked almost like him but, nice

“Lovi!” The other Italian jumped on his brother as he hugged him “Calm down, geez…” The Other brunette giggled “Sorry! Oh! You must be the guy Grandpa Roma has been talking about! Ludwig, right?” The German nodded “Yes, It is nice to meet you-“

“Feliciano! But you can just call be Feli! That’s what everyone calls me!” Ludwig nodded “It is nice to meet you Feli,” Feliciano nodded “My pleasure!” Lovino groaned “Can you please get this bastard away from me? He reeks potatoes and beer!” Feli furrowed his eyebrows “Lovi! That’s not nice!”

“Oh, yeah? So is having a stupid sausage lover over!” Feliciano sighed “You will have to excuse my brother, he can be very rude…” Ludwig smiled “No, no. its fine” Feliciano nodded “I’ll take over Lovi, make sure you stir it well!” The Italian took his apron off and put it on the counter. “Come! I’m sure the others would love to meet you!” Feliciano took him by the hand and guided him upstairs, and judging by the two’s accents they must be the ones from Italy. Ludwig cleared his throat as they were walking up the stairs “So, you two I presume are the twins from Italy, right?” Feliciano nodded “Yup! Our mother was Italian and our father was…Well he was all over the place,” Feli chuckled, Ludwig nodded “Yes, I heard. That’s why you have so many brothers, yes?” Feliciano nodded “Yeah! To be honest it’s really fun having them around! It would be really quiet in here if it was just me and Lovino in this huge house!”

As they went upstairs there was a big hall way with rooms. The Italian cheerfully opened one door and waved

“Ah, Kiku! What are you doing?” The short black haired man looked to the door and smiled at the Italian “Just catching up on my manga, is this the person who is visiting?” Feliciano nodded “Yup! His name is Ludwig!” Kiku got up from his bed and bowed “Konnichiwa. My name is Honda Kiku, but you can just call me Kiku…” Ludwig bowed respectfully and smiled “A pleasure to meet you Kiku…You are the one from Japan, right?” Kiku nodded “Hai, yes, I am the one from Japan, I am guessing you know the history of our father?” Ludwig nodded “Yes, the last time I was here your brother, Alfred told me, you guys have a very odd and surprising family” Kiku chuckled “Yes, I agree. I hope the rest will take a liking to you,” Ludwig smiled “Thank you.” Feliciano giggled and grabbed on to his hand again “Okay, bye Kiku! I hope the manga you are reading is good!” Kiku bowed again and closed his door.

Another door was opened and Ludwig saw a brown haired man sleeping with a cat on his head “That’s Hercules! He always sleeps. He’s the one from Greece!” The Italian whispered and closed the door softly so he wouldn’t wake him up, as they got close the last door there were a lot of shouting from inside. Feliciano opened the door and he saw the American he saw a yesterday and two other blonds auguring

“The revolutionary and civil wars don’t count since it was a bunch of French people attacking other French people!”

“Okay that is fair! But we did not lose every signal war! You stupid fucking tea lover!”

“Excuse me?! Okay then, name how many wars you guys won and lost you stupid Frenchie!”

“Fine! You want to know how many wars we’ve won?! We won one hundred and seventeen wars, and lost seventy one wars! And if we remove Napoleon’s wars we would have won more wars! If anything you should make fun of Austria! I mean they fucking suck at wars! So don’t judge an army’s historical records just because of a stupid mistake they mad in world war two! ”

“Guys, guys! Can we just all agree that America is like, the best country and basically helped your guy’s asses in world war two AND in world war one? Plus we totally kicked king George’s ass in the revolutionary war,”

“You didn’t help us in world war two! Russia did you pratt! And the revolutionary war doesn’t count because you cheated with the French!” 

The two blonde’s fist bumped each other

“And?”

“What do you mean ‘And?’! It was unfair!”

Alfred chuckled “Dude, life’s not fair”

Ludwig raised an eyebrow “Is this how they always fight?” He whispered to the Italian who nodded and chuckled nervously “Yeah, heh…” The Italian cleared his throat

“Uh, guys! Our guest is here!”

The three blonds looked at him, Alfred smiled “Hey! It’s you! What’s up man!” Ludwig raised an eyebrow

“Uh…Good?” The blonde with long hair smiled and winked at him “You must be Ludwig, non?” Ludwig nodded “Yes, I’m Ludwig, and you must be?”

“Francis Bonnefoy,” Feliciano nodded “He’s the one from France!” Ludwig looked at the other blonde who had…bushy eyebrows…

“I’m Arthur Kirkland, it is a pleasure to meet you,” Ludwig nodded “Thank you, you have a big family, it must be nice having a lot of brothers around…” Alfred scoffed “Oh, please. Living with these three are a hand full, they’re like oil and water,” the Frenchman and the Englishman glared at each other, Ludwig chuckled “I see, well it is nice to meet you.” They all heard the front door open and close, making the Italian gasp “That must be Sebastian!” And dragged him once again by the hand

Going down stairs he saw a gingered hair man who looked younger then the rest and was standing in front of the door “Sebastian! How was school!” the seventeen year old groaned “It was so hot! I thought I was going to die! Plus some guy stole my lunch money and I didn’t have anything for breakfast, so I was starving throughout the whole time in school!” Feliciano gasped “Oh, that’s terrible! Come, I’ll make you something!

“Grazie!” Feli rushed to the kitchen leaving Ludwig and the seventeen year old there. The gingered hair smiled “You must be that German guy, right? I’m Sebastian!” Ludwig smiled “I’m guessing you’re the one from Seborga, right?” Sebastian nodded “Yup! It’s a micro nation so you probably haven’t heard of it, it’s a small place next to Italy.” Ludwig nodded “So, they speak Italian, right?” The younger man nodded “Yeah, I think so? I’m not sure. I’ve just been taught Italian growing up”

“Hey, Sebastian! Is sugar cookies good?” Sebastian nodded “Anything is good as long as it’s you who makes it fratello!” Feliciano looked at Ludwig “Do want some to Ludwig?” Ludwig smiled and nodded “Yes that would be nice. Thank you” The Italian grinned and went back to the kitchen

This family may be crazy,

But it is a very polite one

He wished Gilbert could be like that and actually cook for himself

Or just cook in general

   

 


	2. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again with another chapter!

When the sugar cookies were done they immediately dug in. Humming the German smiled “this is really good! You are an excellent cook!” The Italian blushed “Thank you! Sebastian, do you like it?” Sebastian nodded “Hell yeah! Anything from you is great!” The younger Italian said with a grin after they finished the cookies the Italian (Once again) grabbed his hand and took him to his room

“Do you like books?” The German nodded “Ja, I find them interesting” Feliciano grinned “Then you can borrow a book of mine!” Feli gave the German a brown book that was covered in leather, Ludwig looked up from the book and smiled “I-I can’t possibly keep this...” Feli chuckled “You’re not keeping it! You are just borrowing it! Besides, it’s okay! I have bunch of other books, and I’m already done with it! So, go ahead! Open it up!” Ludwig raised an eyebrow and opened the book while they both sat down of Feliciano’s bed

“It’s, an art book…” Feli nodded “Yup! I made all of them! So when you’re bored, you can just look at them!” Ludwig smiled “These are amazing, who taught you?” Feli smiled “My Mama taught me! I don’t remember that much of her, but I do remember some of the lessons she gave me!” Ludwig narrowed his eyes “Do, do you have a picture of them? Your parents. I mean…” Feli nodded “Yeah! All of us have pictures of our parents, but of course we have different mothers, so each picture is our father but with different woman.” Feli got off his bed from where they were sitting from and went to go get the picture from his night stand “This is when they went to Switzerland for their honeymoon! From what they told Grandpa Roma, they went to this BIG fancy hotel! I think it was called Geneva or something…” he said whilst giving Ludwig the picture. Ludwig was surprised at how the young Italian woman looked so much like her son. From the big smile to the curl of their hair

Ludwig smiled “She’s beautiful…” Feli nodded in agreement “ Grandpa Roma says she reminds him of the stars ever when since she was born, because she looked like shew could out shine the sun! So that’s why he called her Stella! It means ‘Star’ in Italian” Ludwig smiled “What dose ‘Ludwig’ mean?” Feli asked Ludwig hummed “I believe my mother said it means ‘Famous victories’…” Feli grinned

“’Famous victories’…That’s a cool name!” Ludwig nodded “How about you?” The German asked, “My name means ‘Happy’ in Italian! I guess it goes with my personality, huh?” Ludwig nodded “Yeah, it dose” when Ludwig looked at Feliciano, he looked like he was debating on something in his mind and then he smiled at him again

“What does your mother look like? Is she beautiful? I bet she’s REALLY pretty! Does she know how to cook?” Ludwig narrowed his eyes “Well, I never really knew my mother. She and my father died in a fire at our house…So all the pictures of them burnt with them as well. Me and my brother were both very young, and we were visiting our grandfather at the time it happened.” Feli frowned

“I-I’m sorry…I shouldn’t have-“

“No, no. It’s fine! We all have to get over death sometimes, right? I mean, grieving is alright, it just goes to show that we are all human. But if we grief forever, you’ll end up missing out on all the beautiful and meaningful things in life. Besides, and I don’t mean to be blunt, but, they’re dead…There’s nothing else to do about it…”    

Feli looked at Ludwig with concern then smiled gently “I guess so…”  then he looked at the clock in his room and gasped “It’s almost dinner time! You wouldn’t mind helping, would you? I promised Lovi I wouldn’t bother him with any more cooking stuff!” Ludwig nodded “Sure, I’d love to-“suddenly the young Italian jumped up and hugged him “Thank you, thank you. THANK YOU~!” the German blushed and hesitantly hugged him back “Y-You’re welcome…” Feli pulled back and grinned

“What do you think we should make? Hmm, last time we made Ciolan afumat cu fasole! Have you tried that before? It’s a Romanian dish they used to be served in the army I think. That’s grandpa Roma’s favorite food! Hmm, how about something Italian? We could do pizza, spaghetti, maybe tortano -Oh! How about we make ‘Red Wine-Tomato Pasta’! I have been wanting to try making it for some time, plus we haven’t had pasta in a long time! What do you think?” When Feliciano’s rambling stopped Ludwig looked back to him “Huh? O-Oh, ja. That’s fine” He wasn’t really listening that much.

When they entered the kitchen Feli gave Ludwig an apron “Here! You don’t want tomato sauce on you, now do you? That shirt is way too nice!” Feliciano complemented. Ludwig took the apron and smiled “I suppose not…And…Thank you” And so, they started cooking

About a few minutes into cooking Ludwig’s phone started to buzz in his pocket sighing already knowing who it is he picked up the phone and groaned “What is it now? Did you mess up or something?” he heard his brother chuckling threw the phone

“Nah, I just called to let you know that I’m done, actually, I’ve been done for a while. Anyway, where are you?” Ludwig raised an eyebrow, something was off with his voice and then he heard another voice from the background

“Oh, come on! Drink some more, you pussy!” And then hearing his brother groan in annoyance “hey! Shut up! I’m talking to my lil’ bro!” He heard his brother shout back. Ludwig sighed “Gilbert, are you drinking?”

“Of course, I’m drinking mein dummer Bruder! We’re Germans after all!” Ludwig massaged his temples feeling a headache coming along. Sighing heavily he said “And, who are you drinking with?” Hearing another chuckle, he could almost see his brother’s perverted face through the phone “Oh, no one…Just that hot chick you sent to help me with work” Hearing his brother giggle evilly made his headache increase he sighed once again “I’ll pick you up in an hour, okay? Try not to get into any trouble…”

“Tch, like I need my little Bruder to pick me up!” and then he hung up. “So you have a brother to? How many do you have?” Ludwig put his phone back into his pocket and sighed stressfully “Sadly, just one, though I prefer to just have one then a lot like you. Even though I have one, he’s a pain in the arsch…”

“Arsch?”

“It means ‘Ass’ In German,” Italy hummed “So, is he younger then you?” Ludwig nodded as he went back into helping Feli with cooking “No, he’s older…Which I still don’t understand, given how immature he is…He always ask me to do stuff for him, like cooking his breakfast,” Feliciano smiled “So you cook to!” Ludwig nodded “Yeah, but it’s just simple stuff, it’s nothing compared to your cooking” Feli blushed which the German thought was cute

Cute?!

What the hell was he thinking?!

Ludwig thought, but shook his head “Thank you! Maybe I can teach you some recipes sometime!” Ludwig nodded and they proceeded to make dinner

  
Once they were done, Feliciano called everyone down to eat as they set the table. Alfred chuckled “Dude, this stuff looks like it came straight out of a horror movie!” Francis smiled “It smells délicieux!” Feliciano grinned “It’s red wine-tomato pasta!” Arthur and the others sat down “Red wine pasta, never heard of such things…” Arthur said in fascination, Alfred punched him in the arm and chuckled “That’s because you drink tea and biscuits for a living bro!” Arthur grumbled “What the hell did you do that for you stupid bugger!” He yelled as he rubbed his now sore arm. Williams chuckled nervously “Y-You guys, shouldn’t you…G-Get along? W-We’re all friends here…” Williams stuttered in his soft voice, the two of course completely ignoring him as they argued

“And besides! I don’t ‘drink tea and eat biscuits for a living’ as you so put it! I just so happened to like tea and…Biscuits…! And, for the love of- Hercules stop fucking falling asleep!” He yelled at his brother who was indeed sleeping

  
“Now, now, why don’t we all just calm down and eat? Da?” Suddenly, a tall man who had a lighter blonde hair then the rest walked in. He was much taller than the others

hell even taller than Ludwig

  
Francis chuckled nervously “Don’t worry mon ami-“

  
“I am not your friend”

  
“U-uh, o-oui! Oui! Y-You see I-Ivan. They were just messing around! Oui?!” He said glaring at the two to play along. Arthur nodded “Oui! I-I mean, yeah! Yeah, of course we were! Just good old fun and games! Right Alfred!” When Alfred didn’t respond Arthur nudged him with his elbow. Alfred burst out laughing “Oh my god dude! You look like you’re about to piss yourself!” He said while laughing

  
“I assume he’s the one from Russia?” Feli nodded quivering “He’s really scary! And he’s the oldest which makes him even scarier!” Ludwig looked back at him and saw he was smiling. He didn’t seem that bad

  
Ivan sat down on one of the chairs between Alfred and Arthur “I just came back from grandpa’s office, he says he won’t make it tonight for dinner since he has work to do” Ivan said, Lovino crossed his arms and huffed “There’s no surprise there…”

  
Feliciano smiled “Why don’t we start eating!” Everyone agreed and they started to dig in

  
“My, my! This is really good mon feli!” Francis said after taking a bite. the American nodded “Yeah dude! Even though it’s not cheese burgers, it’s still good! Hey, is there such thing as a coke or cheese burger pasta? Because that would be AWESOME!” Feli chuckled and tried not to cringe at the Americans choice of food “Uh, I don’t think so…But I’ll try and look for one!” Arthur hummed “It is quite good…” Hercules (Who was now up) Took a bite and hummed “This is good…But…I like that one pasta you made….What was it…I forgot, but all I know is that it is really good” Hercules said with no expression…

  
Really, he just wanted to go back to sleep and go back to dreaming about cats, and cats, and more cats…

  
“What do you think Ludwig!” Feli asked and now all eyes were on him

  
Shit…

  
What were they saying?

  
He wasn’t really paying that much attention since he was thinking about all the cleaning up he would have to do when his brother comes home drunk…

  
Clearing his throat, the German smiled “I’m sorry?”

  
“The food, what do you think about the food?”

  
Shiza…

  
What did he think about the food?

  
Humming Ludwig thought about it

  
“Well, to be honest, I’m not much of a food expert, but it is really, really good. Might leave me speechless for a month” Feli grinned

  
“Thank you!”

  
The tall Russian chuckled “Da, that’s good to here! Because there would have been a lot of bone crushing if Mr. Ludwig did not like it…” All of a sudden Ludwig had chills crawling up his back when he saw his face

  
It was like he was evilly glaring at him!

  
Feli chuckled nervously “U-Uh, I-Ivan…I think you are scaring him…” 

  
Ivan (as if nothing happened) turned back to normal

  
“Ha, ha. It was only joke! It was funny, no?”

  
Ludwig nodded trying to hide his fear “Y-Yeah! Y-Yeah! S-So funny!” Ludwig laughed forcefully in order to not get his head cut off by Ivan

  
After a few servings Ludwig smiled and got up after wiping his mouth with the napkin on the table “Forgive me, but I have to go. My brother is drunk at some bar and I have to go pick him up…Thank you for your hospitality!” Ludwig said politely Feli got up to “I will walk you to the door!” Ludwig nodded

  
As they went to the door Feliciano took out a pen from his pocket “Let me see the book I gave you~” Ludwig did as he was told and gave it to him. Feliciano wrote something on the front page of the book

“I want to see you again! Like hang out and stuff! But, of course if you don’t want to…That’s also fine!” Feli said smiling. Ludwig smiled back “No, no! It’s fine! I would love to hang out to! I’ll text you, when I get home, god knows I can’t call, since my brother would likely be braking things…” Ludwig said both of them chuckling. When Ludwig opened the door Feliciano also added

  
“You can keep the book!” Ludwig raised an eyebrow “Are you sure? Like I said before, I can’t possible keep something of yours…” Feliciano giggled “It’s fine! Besides, you have my phone number in it! Can’t give it back now!” Ludwig nodded “I guess you are right…Thank you, for…Letting me have dinner with you guys” Feli smiled “Anytime! We are friends now, right?”

Ludwig paused before smiling

“Yeah…”

They both stood there in silence until Ludwig snapped out of his trance and headed out

“Again, thank you. I’ll be sure to text you when I get back home!” Feli waved him a good bye and smiled

“Good bye Luddy!”

Friends…

Ludwig thought then quickly blushed

Did he just call me ‘Luddy’?

When he finally got to the bar his brother was at he immediately spotted him outside the bar grinning. Ludwig sighed and opened the door for him “Get in the car Gilbert…” He said holding the door open. But Gilbert stubbornly refused “No! I’m not going in that car….unless…” Ludwig rolled his eyes

“Gil, we don’t have time for this…Just get in the damn car!”

“No, y-hick-you have to ask ‘un-hick-unless what?’ then I’ll get in the damn car!” The stubborn drunk Prussian said between hiccups

Ludwig groaned “Okay, unless what?”

“Unless, you will let me tell you how I got a girl’s number!”  Ludwig pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighed

“Okay. Whatever, just get in the car!”

“Okay, okay! Jeez, so ru-hic-rude!” Gilbert said going inside the car.

When they got home, Ludwig immediately put his brother to bed. Sighing as he took out his phone he saw a text message on his phone

Feliciano: Ciao!

Ludwig smiled and responded

Ludwig: Hallo,

Feliciano: Did your brother throw up everywhere?

Ludwig: No, thankfully -_-II

Feliciano: That’s good! You’re not doing anything tomorrow, are you?

Ludwig: Yeah, I am. I have to help my grandfather with business work, why?

Feliciano: Oh, that sucks! ;(

Feliciano: I was just thinking about hanging out with you tomorrow.

Ludwig: Well, we could go for lunch on my lunch break, does that sound good?

Feliciano: Yeah! Sounds great! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it took long! I was sorta busy, but thank god I had time to write! Well, here's another chapter! I'm sorry if I misspelled, or anything! Thank you for reading! I'll see you in the next chapter! ^_^
> 
> Btw: 'Hallo' is German for 'Hello' (don't want people to think that I misspelled that lol) also, the meals in this chapter are real.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry If I misspelled or anything! I hope you enjoyed it! It took me a couple of days to finish this -_-II


End file.
